interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ei
Classical Nahuatl Number ēi # three. Synonyms * eyi * yei Category:Classical Nahuatl numbers ---- Dutch Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * * Noun # egg #: Wie kookte deze eieren? — Who boiled these eggs? Derived terms * eidooier * eierdooier * eigeel * eiwit ---- Estonian Adverb ei # no (a negating expression) Antonyms * jaa * jah * küll Verb ei # don't, doesn't, not: used in negative forms of non-imperative verbs. Ma ei tea. I don't know. (Compare: Ma tean. I know.) Usage notes The verb follows the word ei. In the present tense indicative, the form of the verb coincides with the imperative of the second person singular. In past tenses indicative, the form of the verb is personal past participle. In the conditional mood, the form of the verb coincides with third person singular conditional in the present tense or the past tense. In the indirect mood, the form of the verb is the indirect form. Category:Estonian adverbs ---- Faroese Pronunciation * Adverb ei # not Synonyms * ikki Derived terms * ei og ikki - as well as, both ... and * grát ei - do not weep (song title by Eivør Pálsdóttir, 2007) Category:Faroese adverbs ---- Finnish Etymology From negative verb stem . Cognates include Estonian and North Sámi . Pronunciation * * * * Interjection # no! (a negating expression) Antonyms * kyllä Verb # The third-person singular form of the negation verb, used also with impersonal verb forms (see the usage in passive below). The English translations include don’t, doesn’t, not (with auxiliary verbs and be), and no. Conjugation * The negative verb has no infinitive form. The negative verb is the same with indicative, conditional and potential mood and, with those moods, it is conjugated only in person. (For the third-person singular of the negative verb in the imperative mood, see älköön. An archaic optative mood has also a second-person singular form, ällös.) Usage notes * The negation verb is used with the connegative form of the main verb. That form is identical to the second-person singular imperative in the indicative present. The potential mood connegative ends in the marker for the mood, ''-ne-'', and the conditional mood connegative ends in the marker for the mood, ''-isi-''. In the indicative past, conditional past and potential past, the active past participle singular (ending -''ut''/-''yt'') is used. The connegative form of the main verb is always used without the personal suffix. :* Usage of ei in active: ::* Indicative: :::* Hän näkee. (She/He sees.) -> Hän ei näe. (She/He does not see.) :::* Hän näki. (She/He saw.) -> Hän ei nähnyt. (She/He did not see.) :::* Hän on nähnyt. (She/He has seen.) -> Hän ei ole nähnyt. (She/He has not seen.) :::* Hän oli nähnyt. (She/He had seen.) -> Hän ei ollut nähnyt. (She/He had not seen.) ::* Conditional: :::* Hän näkisi. (She/He would see.) -> Hän ei näkisi. (She/He would not see.) :::* Hän olisi nähnyt. (She/He would have seen.) -> Hän ei olisi nähnyt. (She/He would not have seen.) ::* Potential: :::* Hän nähnee. (She/He probably sees.) -> Hän ei nähne. (She/He probably does not see.) :::* Hän lienee nähnyt. (She/He has probably seen.) -> Hän ei liene nähnyt. (She/He has probably not seen.) * The passive is construed with ei and by dropping the two last letters (indicative -an / -än, conditional -in, potential -en) from the impersonal verb form. In the past of all the three moods, ei is used with the passive past participle singular (ending -''tu'' / -''ty''): :* Usage of ei in passive (i.e., in sentences where the impersonal verb form is used): ::* Indicative: :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät nähdään. (S/he is / I am / We are seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei nähdä. (S/he is / I am / We are not seen.) :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät nähtiin. (S/he was / I was / We were seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei nähty. (S/he was / I was / We were not seen.) :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät on nähty. (S/he has / I have / We have been seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei ole nähty. (S/He has / I have / We have not been seen.) :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät oli nähty. (S/he / I / We had been seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei ollut nähty. (S/he / I / We had not been seen.) ::* Conditional: :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät nähtäisiin. (S/he / I / We would be seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei nähtäisi. (S/he / I / We would not be seen.) :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät olisi nähty. (S/he / I / We would have been seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei olisi nähty. (S/he / I / We would not have been seen.) ::* Potential: :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät nähtäneen. (S/he is / I am / We are probably seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei nähtäne. (S/he is / I am / We are probably not seen.) :::* Hänet/Minut/Meidät lienee nähty. (S/he has / I have / We have probably been seen.) -> Häntä/Minua/Meitä ei liene nähty. (S/he has / I have / We have probably not been seen.) * Note that the accusative objects (e.g. minut, sinut, hänet, meidät, teidät, heidät), the genitive-looking accusative objects singular (talon, kissan, koiran) and the nominative-looking accusative objects plural (talot, kissat, koirat) are never used in a sentence together with the negative verb – in these cases, the partitive is used: :* Hän näkee koira''n'' (accusative). (S/he sees a dog.) -> Hän ei näe koira''a'' (partitive). (S/he does not see a dog.) :* Hän näkee naise''t'' (accusative). (S/he sees the women.) -> Hän ei näe naisi''a'' (partitive). (S/he does not see women/the women) Derived terms * eih * eittämättä Related terms * epä- * evätä Category:Finnish two-letter words ---- Icelandic Adverb ei # not #: Örvæntið '''ei'!'' #:: Disper not! #: [[w:en:Ég veit ei hvað skal segja|''Ég veit ei hvað skal segja.]] #:: I know '''not' what to say. Derived terms * gleym-mér-ei Category:Icelandic adverbs ---- Kott Etymology 1 From ("pine"). Compare Arin aja ("pine"). Noun (plural en)'' # a pine tree Etymology 2 From ("tongue"). Compare Pumpokol ''aj ("tongue"). Noun (plural ējaŋ)'' # voice, sound ---- Latin Interjection # oh! (''expressing alarm) Pronoun eī # To him, for him, to her, for her, to it, for it (dative singular masculine, feminine and neuter of is) #: Dixit duas res '''ei' rubori fuisse.'' #:: He said that two things had abashed him. # they (nominative plural masculine of is) Category:Latin pronouns ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable ei # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Old High German Etymology From , from . Noun # egg Descendants * German: ---- Romanian Pronunciation * * Pronoun # they (used for an all-male or mixed-sex group) Declension Synonyms * dumnealor Pronoun # her #: a cartea '''ei'?'' #:: do you have her book? Declension Synonyms * său Pronoun # to her Synonyms * îi ---- Scots Noun # an eye. Pronoun # he (alternative form of hei) af:ei cs:ei da:ei de:ei et:ei el:ei es:ei fr:ei fy:ei gl:ei ko:ei hy:ei hr:ei io:ei id:ei is:ei it:ei ku:ei lo:ei la:ei li:ei hu:ei nl:ei ja:ei no:ei oc:ei pl:ei pt:ei ro:ei ru:ei fi:ei sv:ei tr:ei vi:ei